The Second time around
by Ash8585
Summary: This is definitely for adults only and is about the second time Ricky and Amy have sex after finding out that Ben and Adrian lost their baby.  It will be added into my other story line when I get there, but I wanted to post it since I had it.
1. Chapter 1

Amy and Ricky got back from the hospital. Neither of them could believe what had happened. They hadn't said a word to each other the whole way home. Ricky just reached over to hold her hand as they drove back to his apartment. He didn't know what else to do.

Amy headed to his bedroom without hesitation. Her head was swimming. She lay down as Ricky followed her into the room. Her cheeks were still stained with tears.

She lay watching him as he took off his jacket and then button up shirt. He started to undress but thought better of it. Amy realized in that moment that Ricky really was different. He was her rock. She needed him. She couldn't bear the thought of losing him or John.

Dark thoughts crept into her head. What if it had been them? They hadn't really wanted John when she got pregnant. And yet he was perfectly healthy. She stared into his eyes and could see the hurt and concern. She loved this man. He was all she ever wanted him to be.

All Ricky wanted to do was lay in his bed with Amy. He wanted to hold her and tell her how happy he was that it wasn't them. How happy it made him to have her and John in his life. Ricky lay down and took her in his arms. She snuggled into him, and it felt like they were a matching puzzle. He realized how lucky he was to have such a special woman in his life.

He held her close as she whispered "I want you"

"Now?" he asked. He was surprised but he understood. He needed her too. For the first time he felt that he needed a woman. Not because he wanted to have sex with her, but because he couldn't imagine his life without her any more.

"Now and Forever" she replied pulling him into a passionate kiss. Amy never wanted to let him go.

She pulled him on top of her as they continued to kiss, becoming more and more intense with each moment. They could feel each other's desire and need. Ricky ran his hand across Amy's stomach slowly unbuttoning her shirt. He wanted to take this slow and to make sure that she was comfortable.

His hands felt strong but he touched her so softly that her breath caught in her throat. She tugged on his t-shirt and lifted it over his head. Amy admired his firm muscular abs as she reached for his belt. She unbuttoned his jeans and gave them a tug.

Ricky went to work removing her skirt. Amy lay there in her bra and panties completely exposed and she didn't care. She could see the love in his eyes and knew that this time would be different.

Ricky unhooked her bra and tossed it onto the pile of clothes that were forming at the foot of the bed. He began to kiss her again. He kissed down her neck and shoulders pausing at each spot. He reached his hand up and cupped her breast, squeezing and massaging it gently. Amy's nipples immediately became hard. She moaned as he took her nipple in his mouth before moving to her other breast.

He planted kiss after kiss down her stomach until he reached the top of her panties. He pulled them off slowly and leaned in to kiss the inside of her thigh. Amy shuddered and he looked deep into her lust filled eyes and knew that she was ready.

Sensing that she couldn't wait any more he slipped his tongue up and down her slit. He could feel how hot and wet she was and that made him even more eager to make her cum. She tasted sweet and salty and he worked her feverishly, stopping only to tease her clit. Amy's hips rose to meet him as he pushed a finger inside of her. She gasped. He pushed deeper placing another finger inside of her. She moaned loudly as he worked his fingers in and out still licking her. "ricky" she whimpered. He knew that she was close and kept pace until he could feel her muscles tense. She arched her back as her orgasm flowed through her.

Ricky smirked and slid up beside her on the bed. He hadn't anticipated that being so easy. He thought she would be nervous and rigid like the first time they were together, but she was open and willing to let him please her this time. And he was happy he to do that.

"You are beautiful. You know that?" he said with a smile. "I love you Amy"

"I love you too Ricky. That was amazing" amy confessed. She lay for a moment catching her breath.

Amy's eyes were fixated on the bulge in Ricky's boxers. She ran her hand down his chest and stopped at the elastic waist. She could feel the heat as she pulled down his boxers revealing his sizeable erection. Her eyes raked over his naked body.

Amy never thought she could want this so much. She reached down and gently took his cock in her hand. He closed his eyes and Amy smiled. She loved the fact that she had complete control over him at that moment. She felt him twitch as she started pumping her hand up and down. She looked at his face to judge how she was doing. His eyes were still closed but he was breathing heavier and every so often a moan would escape his lips. She lowered her mouth to the tip of his penis and gently kissed him before wrapping her lips around him. She slowly moved up and down as his moans got louder. Suddenly she felt his hands on her head and she stopped. "Is everything ok?" she asked nervous that she had done something wrong. He smiled at her gently and said "no, that was great. It's just, I'm not ready for it to be over."

Amy realized what he meant and felt her confidence come surging back.

She wanted to feel him inside of her. Ricky laid her down and kissed her gently before asking "are you ready?" Amy shook her head yes as he positioned himself over her. He gently spread her legs apart and slowly entered her wanting to make sure not to hurt her. She was so tight that he had to really concentrate not to lose it right then, but he wanted to make her cum again. Amy snaked her arms around him grabbing the hair on the back of his head and pulled him into a passionate kiss as their hips met. Amy moaned as his thrusts became deeper and faster. She could feel her muscles tense as she moaned "I'm coming". That was his cue and he quickly thrust into her a few more times before he felt her cum for the second time.

Ricky pulled the covers up around them as he pulled her into his embrace. Beads of sweat were trickling down his face as he smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you Amy" he said with a smile. "That was…."

"I love you too!" Amy replied before he could finish. "yea, that was incredible"


	2. Chapter 2

Ricky awoke to the sun streaming in through the blinds. He looked over to see Amy still curled up next to him. He brushed the hair from her face before kissing her gently on the forehead. He lay there revisiting the events of the evening. Ricky felt a pang of guilt for being so happy with Amy while Ben and Adrian were going through such a rough time. But he loved her. He really did. Ricky couldn't imagine what his life would be without Amy and John now. They were his family.

Ricky felt a twinge in his stomach as he thought about Amy. Why had she decided that last night of all night was the time for them to have sex again? Was it just because they were both so upset and she needed to feel that he loved her? He was suddenly terrified that she would regret her decision once she woke up. He slipped out of the bed and headed to the kitchen to make coffee. He knew he had to talk to her, but he wasn't sure how to go about it. He crept back into the room and slid back into bed wrapping his arms around Amy once again. This time he kissed her on the lips, firm enough to make her wake. She stirred as he kissed her again, this time much deeper. She opened her mouth willingly and allowed him to play with her tongue.

"Mmm." She sighed "good morning"

"Good morning beautiful" he said gazing into her eyes. He was searching for some sign that she regretted what they had done. "Amy…" he started wondering if he should ask. But he was afraid that if they didn't discuss last night that he may never know how she really felt.

"Yea?" she said worried as she started to come to her senses. She could tell that something was wrong. She pulled the covers up around her to cover her still naked body. _Does__he__regret__last__night?_She thought. "What's wrong?" she asked finally searching his face for some clue.

"I love you." He said quickly. He thought that would be the best way to start.

"But?" she said inquisitively. She was starting to get a bad feeling that Ricky wanted out or something. She started to tear up.

"But nothing… I love you. I just…." He wasn't sure how to word it. "I want to make sure that you are ok with last night. I don't want you to feel like I took advantage of you because you were so emotional last night." He looked down at their intertwined hands. He couldn't look her in the eye. He wasn't sure he could take it if she regretted it. "Ben and Adrian…"

Amy smiled and reached up to cup his face. "Ricky, I love you too. I've never been so happy in all my life."

Ricky let out a huge sigh of relief. "I just wanted to be sure. I've wanted to do that for a long time, but I don't want to hurt you Amy."

It touched Amy to see how much he had changed. She couldn't believe that he loved her as much as she loved him. It was almost like a dream.

"Ricky, I realized last night that I had been putting off having sex with you again for all the wrong reasons. Ben and Adrian losing their baby made me realize that life is short, and I don't want to live another day without showing you how much you mean to me. You were so sweet last night. You could have easily taken advantage of the situation and tried to push me to have sex, and yet you just climbed into bed with me to hold and comfort me. You and John are all that I need in my life. I need you... I want you..." She leaned in and kissed him passionately.

Before Ricky knew it she was straddling him and looking into his deep chocolate brown eyes. His back was against the head board and he felt his head swimming as he tried to find the words to tell her he felt the same way. The sheet had slipped away and Amy sat up right with her naked breasts in Ricky's face. She giggled as he opened his eyes. Amy let out a small gasp as Ricky took her right nipple into his mouth. She could feel his cock growing underneath her and it made her hot. She was grinding her hips back and forth without realizing, until Ricky grabbed her around the waist. He flipped her onto her back and began to kiss and nip at her neck. His mouth against her bare skin sent shivers up her spine. She had never thought that she could be so turned on, or that being with him would feel so freeing.

Amy had always imagined that sex was something that women did for their husbands to keep them happy. But this… this was insane. She had never felt so amazing.

Ricky kissed down her stomach pausing briefly at her belly button. He wanted to take his time this morning. Last night was great, but they were so desperate for each other that it went a little too quickly for his liking. This morning there was a sense that neither of them were going anywhere, and he wanted to make it last. He licked his index finger and gently rubbed the slit between her legs. Amy moaned as her head dropped back onto the pillow and she opened her legs wider giving him greater access. Ricky propped himself up on his other arm beside Amy so that he could watch her face. Her eyes were closed, but he could tell that she was lost in the moment already. He continued to work her clit slowly; every once in a while sliding his finger into her causing her breath to hitch. He smirked as she opened her eyes, and leaned in to kiss her.

"I want you" she said with lust filled eyes.

He just smiled and said "now and forever?" as he reached to his bed side table and retrieved a condom, slipping it on. Amy had pushed herself up onto her knees behind him and was running her nails along his back. Ricky turned as she pushed him down on the bed. Amy wanted to have the control this time, and Ricky was happy to relinquish it to her. Typically he would have fought to be the one with the power, he had always needed to be in control with sex but with Amy it was different. She made him feel safe. He wasn't having sex to forget something; he was sharing something with her.

Amy positioned herself over him and kissed his chest. She paused for a moment to take in the full sight of him. Amy had always found Ricky attractive physically (and let's face it, that's how they ended up with John) but now it all seemed different. She felt like she knew him inside and out and that made him that much more appealing. She couldn't get enough of him. Suddenly she realized that she had been staring at him and he was staring back at her. She blushed as he reached up to pull her lips to his.

Ricky grabbed Amy's hips and positioned her over his now full erection. He broke the kiss as he thrust himself into her waiting hips. He saw the look of pure pleasure this time and he knew that it didn't hurt her anymore. Amy was lost in the moment as she rocked her hips back and forth allowing her back to arch as her head fell back. Ricky was amazed at how into it she was. He was worried that it would take her a while to get over the shyness, but she was insatiable. He wanted this feeling to last forever.

Ricky could tell that Amy was nearing her climax as she rode him harder, and he knew he wouldn't be far behind. She leaned over him and pressed her lips to his before her body began to shudder and Ricky whispered her name as he pumped his seed into her.

Before she could catch her breath Ricky flipped her onto her back once more and thrust back into her. His cock was already springing back to life and with a few more strokes he was once again filling her cavity. Ricky paused for a moment and stroked Amy's face. He gazed into her eyes and saw nothing but love and want looking back at him. He had never known what people meant when they used the term "make love" instead of just have sex. But now he knew. He was making love for the first time in his life and he never wanted it to be any different.

It wasn't long before they both climaxed again and fell limp beside one another in comfortable silence.


End file.
